fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
StHePC01
is the first episode of [[Starlight☆Hearts Precure!|''Starlight☆Hearts Precure!]] in which focuses on Hoshimaru Mahiru's first transformation into Cure Cosmo. Synopsis Summary ''Also See: StHePC01 / Transcript The episode begins with Hoshimaru Mahiru, a young girl from Yozora, looking out of the window whilst writing a story. As she does so, her younger sister comes up the stairs and asks what Mahiru is writing. Mahiru then replies, saying that she writing a fantasy story about a girl who befriends girls from a different planet and they spend an epic adventure together as magical girls. Their mother and father then come up and tell the two it is bedtime. The two sisters then go to bed and the opening song then plays. After the opening song plays, Mahiru wakes up at midnight after hearing a loud bang outside. She then looks outside and sees a large shadow glooming over the land with many burning fires. After seeing this, she gasps and goes to wake Erin and her parents in order to tell them. After she does so, they start to flee the house but as they do so, a monster attacks the house. Just as Mahiru exits the house, she sees a figure coming from the shadow which turns out to be a piece of flying rubble heading towards her sister. As the rubble nearly hits Erin, Mahiru quickly runs to her sister and takes her hand and pulls her, only for the large rock to hit her (Mahiru’s) left knee. Mahiru then starts to limp as a human like figure emerges from the shadow, revealing himself to be the merciless King Marx. As Marx walks closer to Mahiru and her family, a small figure flies over to Mahiru and gives her a strange looking commune. The fairy then introduces herself as Corona and in order to drive King Marx away, she needs to shout “Precure! Shine Bright!”. Mahiru then does so and undergoes a transformation, transformed into Cure Cosmo. Both surprised by the transformation, Cosmo and Marx start to battle each other with Cosmo asking herself what she was doing as she kicks and punches Marx, calling herself a totally different person. As she fights Marx, Corona tells her partner that there are lots of monsters around. After being informed about the monsters, Cosmo performs Cosmo Gleam and purifies the monsters around her. Afterwards, Marx appears to be intimidated by Cosmo and tells her that she wins for now as he walks off. Cosmo then de-transforms and her mom asks her if Mahiru is okay in which Mahiru replies with yes. As the family of 4 look at their house, Corona explains what Mahiru’s mission is as a Pretty Cure and tell them that they must evacuate to Earth in order to find the remaining 4 Pretty Cure as well as accommodate there. Mahiru is then seen getting ready to go to Earth with Tsubasa and Erin, however Rei tells them that he is going to stay on Yozora in order to analyze the damage caused by the attack. Corona then arrives and transports the four of them to Earth, in front of their new house. The episode then ends with Mahiru, Erin and Tsubasa standing outside their new house and Takashi Rubi making a brief appearance as the ending song starts to play. The preview for the next episode is then shown and then, the ending card is shown featuring Cure Cosmo. Major Events * [[Starlight☆Hearts Precure!|''Starlight☆Hearts Precure!]] officially airs * Hoshimaru Mahiru makes her first appearance and transforms into Cure Cosmo for the first time * Corona also makes her first appearance and meets Mahiru for the first time, hence becoming Mahiru's fairy partner * Cosmo Gleam is used for the first time * King Marx and the Yin Yin also make their first appearances * Hoshimaru Tsubasa, Erin and Rei also make their first appearances and witness Mahiru transform into Cure Cosmo * Mahiru, Tsubasa and Erin along with Corona retreat to Earth to find the remaining 4 Pretty Cure, but Rei stays in Yozora to analyze the attack * Takashi Rubi makes a cameo appearance * [[Glimmering! Starlight☆Hearts Precure!|''Glimmering! Starlight☆Hearts Precure!]] and ''Starry Eternity'' as the opening and ending themes respectively Characters Pretty Cure * Hoshimaru Mahiru / Cure Cosmo Yozora * Corona * Hoshimaru Erin * Hoshimaru Tsubasa * Hoshimaru Rei Antagonists * King Marx * Yin Yin Supporting * Takashi Rubi Trivia Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Starlight☆Hearts Precure! Category:Starlight☆Hearts Precure! Episodes